


Wrapped Up in You

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cullen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, It gets fluffy at the end btw, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teth takes matters into her own hands when Cullen is called away for a moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time post DAI but pre-Trespasser. 
> 
> I live for DirtyTalk!Cullen okay...
> 
> Also this is probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written in my life.

“ _Oh sweet maker_.” Cullen whispers, mouth falling open in surprise as he opens the door to his office. Of all the sights he could have pictured greeting him when he returned, this was most certainly not one of them. He bites back a ragged groan as he watches Tethiel’s slim fingers disappear beneath the folds of his red and gold cloak, her mouth falling open in a shuddering gasp. 

“ _Cullen!_ ” 

Cullen swears softly, eyes latching onto the glistening pink folds at the juncture of her thighs as she chases her pleasure. 

Her head is thrown back, chestnut hair tumbling down her back in loose waves. The crimson fabric slides off a slight shoulder, dipping down to reveal the top of one full breast. He watches her tongue flirt across her lips as her fingers curl and he’s certain he’s never been harder in his life than he is at this moment, throat going dry as he savors the view in front of him before latching the door behind him. 

“Couldn’t wait for me, love?” He husks, her blue eyes snapping open to meet his hungry gaze. “I don’t recall saying you should stop…”

He watches her flush at his words, eyes widening in surprise before she dips her hand back between her thighs. Cullen leans against the door, eagerly following the path of her fingers over her clit. Her hips twitch as she circles the nub, back arching with the spark of pleasure. It’s easily the most erotic sight he’s ever witnessed and he groans softly as she whimpers his name, her head falling back to rest against the chair as she curves her fingers within her. 

“You must be _soaked_ by now.” He says, voice rough with desire. Tethiel groans softly at the words, her free hand slinking beneath his cloak to cup her breast. Delicate fingers tease the supple mound, drawing out breathy moans and sighs as she thumbs the sensitive tip. 

“What are you thinking about, _Inquisitor?_ ” He asks, palming himself roughly through his breeches. “What is it that has you positively _dripping_ right now? Are you picturing my mouth on your cunt? My cock inside you?”

Tethiel’s eyes flicker open, hazy with lust as she turns her attention towards him. 

“ _Fuck_ , Cullen!” She whines, hips stuttering as she glances over the swollen bundle of nerves again. She doesn’t fight the gasps and groans anymore, too wrapped up in seeking that blissful peak. 

“Come for me, Inquisitor. Let me know who you think about as you slide your fingers between your thighs at night. Tell me who it is that you give the _honor_ of feasting on your cunt, of fucking you until you’re worn out.” Cullen demands hoarsely, watching a shudder wrack her body. 

Her hips buck as she traces quick, desperate circles around her clit. Once, twice and then she comes undone, keening his name as she shatters. Cullen groans as he watches her peak, her back arching and her toes curling as she cums. With a sigh she slumps back in the chair, chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. She gives him a lazy smile as she sits up, shrugging off the cloak. 

“ _Maker’s breath. I want you_.” He croaks, crossing the room in quick strides. Tethiel laughs breathlessly, standing on shaky legs as he reaches her. Cullen quickly silences the sound, his lips meeting hers in a desperate rush. He needs her like he needs air in his lungs, swallowing her soft sighs as he plies her lips with his own. Slender fingers cup the back of his neck as she presses herself flush to him, shivering slightly as sensitive skin brushes against metal and leather. 

Tethiel gives him a devilish smirk as she breaks the kiss, deftly undoing the laces on his trousers. Cullen groans loudly as she slips her hand beneath his breeches, slowly stroking his aching length. It does little to take the edge off, only serving to fan the fire in his veins.

“Enough teasing, Inquisitor.” He grinds out, jaw clenching as he wills himself not to spend before he’s even inside her. “Maker, do you have any idea what you do to me? I’m going to think of you every time I get dressed. The way you touched yourself, moaning my name as you came while wearing my cloak…”

Tethiel shudders at the rich timbre of his voice, fingers gripping the desk as he teases her with his words. 

“Cullen, _please…_ ” She whines and he chuckles, slipping a hand between her thighs. 

“Always so _wet_ for me.” He murmurs, lips hot against her ear. “ _Maker’s breath_ , I want to fuck you over this desk until you forget your name.” 

“Then stop toying with me and _do it._ ” She hisses impatiently, grinding back against him. 

“Fuck, Teth…” He groans, shoving his breeches down in one rough motion. Slowly he runs the head of his cock along her slit, whispering filthy promises against the shell of her ear as he coats his length with her arousal. 

“Please.” She whispers, fingers flexing against the polished wood of the desk and Cullen sheathes himself within the welcoming heat of her cunt in a single thrust. Tethiel lets out a breathy moan as he eases out of her, slow and steady, before thrusting back into her. Each flutter of her walls around him brings him dangerously close to his own end and he grits his teeth, fighting against the desperate ache. 

“Are you ready?” He asks and she glares at him over her shoulder. 

“What happened to you fucking me until I’m unable to remember my own name?” 

It’s all the permission he needs before he’s leaning over her and thrusting deep within the warmth of her cunt, the sounds of their coupling ringing in his ears. He sets a brutal pace, one hand gripping her hip tightly as the other toys with her breasts. Tethiel keens loudly as he bites down on the skin of her shoulder, her sex clenching around him. Desperately she arches into his thrusts, hands scrabbling for purchase against the desk top. 

He’s burning up, sweat pooling beneath the heavy metal breastplate as his pace begins to falter. Cullen swears loudly, wrapping her hair around one of his hands and pulling just hard enough to elicit a strangled cry from the woman beneath him. 

“Cum for me, love.” He begs, leaning down to kiss her greedily. She slides one hand down to where they are joined, circling the swollen nub with steady motions. Cullen lets out a hoarse cry, hips stuttering as he spills within the warmth of her cunt and Tethiel follows him over the precipice moments later, back arching sharply as she shudders beneath him with a strained shout. 

“I’m never going to walk again.” Tethiel murmurs as they both work to catch their breath, Cullen easing gently out of her and tucking his length back in his trousers.

“ _Maker’s breath_ , I’m sorry Teth. I was too rough, wasn’t I.” He says as she rolls over to face him. Guilt washes over him as he notices the marks on her hip, the clear imprint of his fingers. 

“Cullen, stop. It’s just a bruise. I’m fine.” She assures him, pulling him down for a slow, gentle kiss. “However, I am getting a bit cold.” 

“Well that’s simply unacceptable…I think I can help you with that, though.” Cullen chuckles as he helps her to her feet, draping his cloak over her shoulders and leading her towards the loft. 

* * *

The next morning he wakes her with the gentle caress of his lips across her skin, placing featherlight kisses of silent apology over the marks on her hip. He spends the next hour or so teasing and tasting every inch of her until she’s begging for him inside her. This time it’s slow and sweet, both of them lying together in a blissful tangle of limbs after they are spent. He watches her doze off, tracing the lines of her vallaslin with the pad of his thumb as she snuggles against him. It’s in this moment he realizes that he can’t picture another day without her by his side. Carefully he untangles himself from her, slipping silently from the bed. He has a letter to write...


End file.
